Many cosmetic compositions, including pigmented cosmetics such as foundations and lipsticks, have been formulated in an attempt to possess long wearing properties upon application. Unfortunately, many of these compositions do not generally possess good long-wear/transfer-resistance properties, good gloss properties and good application properties.
For example, commercial products containing silicone resins such as MQ resins are known. Such products are known to provide good long wear properties and/or transfer-resistance. However, such compositions possess poor application properties and poor feel upon application (owing to the film formed by the MQ resin). Also, commercial products containing silicone acrylates are known. Generally speaking, however, such products are flaky (flake off after application). In addition, when film formation occurs in such products, there is very low to no gloss or shine. Attempts to address flakiness generally include blending silicone acrylates with a plasticizer, which has an adverse effect on the transfer of the product. Thus, there remains a need for improved cosmetic compositions having improved cosmetic properties, particularly good gloss, flake-resistance and/or transfer-resistance upon application. For example, there is a need for new compositions, particularly lipsticks, that have good gloss, flake-resistance and transfer-resistance all in the same composition. Currently, to possess all of these properties, it is generally necessary to use multiple products such as a basecoat having good wear properties and a topcoat having good gloss properties
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a care and/or makeup and/or treatment composition for keratinous materials which has good cosmetic properties such as, for example, good gloss, flake-resistance and/or transfer-resistance upon application, and in particular a composition which has all of these properties.